The Life and Times of Gilbert the Awesome
by Sunflower Boy
Summary: Dear Journal, Today I was exceedingly awesome, but the day, sadly, was not as awesome as I. -High School AU- Please bear with me. Genre susceptible to change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time both writing a fake journal, and writing as Prussia, so bear with me. This story is based somewhat on my life and friends, but unlike me and the Hungary in my group of friends, I don't find her excruciatingly annoying. Mostly.  
This will probably end up as a Prussia x Austria (again, also unlike real life. XD), so I'll tell you if it does so you can turn back at that point if you wish. There are more differences than parallels to my life in this, so any real life friends have fun trying to pick yourself out. I really do picture you all as Hetalia characters in my head. But not always as your roles in the story.  
Gilbert tends to switch between present tense and past tense in this story because he only cares about what he's writing about, not if it's readable or not. I am quite aware of the inconsistencies. And I'm pretty sure I formatted this correctly... If there are two words that are interchangeable, or a word that spelled incorrectly then repeated with the correct spelling, then the first word should have a strikethrough. It shows Gilbert's afterthoughts. XD**

**So anyway, please enjoy The Life and Times of Gilbert the Awesome. Review! (I have anonymous reviews disabled because rude people seem to enjoy abusing the ability.) **

Friday, March 27, 2010 

Dear Journal,

Today I was exceedingly awesome, but the day, sadly, was not as awesome as I.

I woke up late today, at 6:50, and as soon as I woke up, I saw my bus drive by out my window. Fuck.

So I ended up grudgingly getting out of bed to make myself breakfast, feed Gilbird, and get dressed.

At 6:55, when I was frying myself some eggs, West snuck up on me, and bitched me out for missing my bus again.

The lucky bastard doesn't take any early morning courses, so he takes the 7:20 bus, the same one that I had to take today.

He basically just said that if I was absent or late any more times this semester, I would probably be kicked out of the arts program. Well fuck that shit. I can't help it if my alarm didn't go off this morning. And it's not like I don't understand and apply all the shit we do in class. I just can't be bothered to get out of bed sometimes. Life often isn't as awesome as my expectations specify.

I should probably explain, Journal, because you're a brand new volume of my awesome life. I go to World Academy, and I'm enrolled in the arts program. So I take early morning Vocal lessons, and a Visual art class in the second period of the day, and orchestral music after school. I know that sounds kinda lame, but I'm a musician (a violinist and guitarist), so I should have training in this kind of stuff. As for Visual art, I just like to draw and paint and stuff, so I might as well take classes that I enjoy.

You see, you have to audition for these courses, so don't think I'm some kinda mediocre loser. I at least have some talent, now I just need to build my skill. There's some background on my awesome life, Journal.

So anyway, I ate my breakfast, got dressed, and fed Gilbird (damn that little guy is cute. Such an awesome little bird...), and then went out the door with West at quarter after.

And what do you know? This is the **one** day Ludwig's bus decides to be late. Honestly, I would probably be half an hour late to class (which is at 7:40. If the bus wasn't as late as it was, I'd only be twenty minutes late) . Again. Fuck my life.

So I get to school at 8:15, and quickly sign into the office for a late slip. I think I can honestly say the secretary knows me personally now... I've only been at this school for about seven months, but because my friends Francis, Antonio, and I get into trouble a lot (for having fun, the uptight bastards), we're practically on a first-name basis with the Principal. Nah, I'm kidding about that, everyone just calls him Roma. He's cool like that.

So I get to class a few minutes later, and my vocal teacher Mrs. Karpusi (she's this guy Heracles' mum. I know him from my art class, which she also teaches.) actually asks me why I'm late. Hell, she's lucky I even showed up. So I apologise and tell her my alarm clock didn't go off, and she ushers me to the side of the choir (I'm a Baritone). So we do our weird as hell vocal warm ups, and then we sing a few songs. My favourite one is "I Vow to Thee, My Country", it sounds real powerful, and we're playing the piece in orchestra too, except just the vocal version of the song is called that. It's actually an excerpt from Gustav Holst's The Planets' "Jupiter". It's my favourite one, next to "Mars". We're also singing "Duel of the Fates" from The Phantom Menace (You know, Star Wars), which is awesome because I've seen all the Star Wars movies with my friend Alfred.

So we rehearse our songs, and then Mrs. Karpusi assigns some theory work. I don't really mind it, but it's so boring, it would be more awesome if she just let us sing, but the theory work is compulsory (and bullshit). I'd rather just sing and learn the songs on our piano at home.

So anyway, Vocal ends, and I have ten minutes to spare before English (German is much cooler), so I go off to find my friend Roderich. Well, I'm pretty sure we're friends. We met in Science on the first day of school last semester, and we've been talking ever since. He doesn't seem to mind, so I think that makes us friends... We even eat lunch together, along with Elizabeta (who I've known since we were kids and insisted on being called Eli, and thought she was a boy... Long story...), West, his little friend Feliciano (I swear he's crushing on him, it's fucking hilarious), his annoying bitchy brother Lovino, Antonio (I swear Lovino has the hots for him, also fucking hilarious), Francis, a quiet kid named Kiku, and his brother/cousin/whatever Yao. Yeah, lunchtime is awesome.

So I find Roddy at his locker, grabbing his music before his first period (open course) music class (I couldn't take optional music [you know, for the nonmusically inclined] because then my other creative arts courses would cut into my compulsories. So I take orchestral WACCA [which stands for World Academy Center for the Creative Arts] music with Roderich after school.) and I go up to talk to him.

"Sup Roddy?" I say, and he turns his head to look at me. "Hello Gilbert. I didn't see you this morning before school." He answers. So I tell him I woke up late again, and he says the same thing as West, that I might be "suspended from the WACCA program if [my] tardiness continues". I tell him not to worry about it, and he sighs, and looks at his watch, and tells me he'll see me at lunch.

So I get to English class, and greet the English teacher, Mr. What's-his-name, and then go to grab a copy of the play we're reading and sit down. We're reading Cyrano de Bergerac, this really awesome play about this guy Cyrano, who's in love with this girl Roxane (who happens to be his cousin), who's really beautiful, but she's in love with this other guy Christian (a guy in Cyrano's regiment of the army), who likes her as well. She tells Cyrano that she's in love with a man, but she doesn't say who, so Cyrano assumes she means him and is really happy, until she mentions that the man is handsome. Now let me tell you, Cyrano sounds like a super cool guy, because he's a swordsman, a poet, and he's just awesome all around. But he has a **really** big nose, and lots of people find him ugly because of it, so he knows she can't be talking about him. She confesses to Cyrano her love for Christian, and ends up asking Cyrano to protect him from the other troops, because all the troops are Gascons (people born in Gascoyne/Gascony/whatever), and Christian is a Norman (people born in Normandy/I-couldn't-be-bothered-to-look-up-the-French-name/whatever). So we ended in the middle of act two today.

So next, Art class, which is one of my favourite classes of the day, because I have it with Feliciano (that kid's real cute), Kiku, Yao, Antonio, and that guy Heracles I mentioned earlier. So we're drawing a meshed together picture of our own self-portrait, and an object that represents us. I chose a close-up of a diagonal view of a keyboard, because music is a huge part of my life. Toni chose a picture of a violin, which I found ironic, because I actually am a violinist, and I thought he'd choose a picture of a tomato or something, but he said that I took his idea, so I'm not gonna argue with him.

Next to me, Kiku was drawing his of himself and some kinda flower (He told me it was a --crisanthimum-- chrysanthemum, which is what his name means in Japanese), and Yao was drawing a picture of him and some kinda waving cat statue (He told me it was good luck).

Feliciano chose a picture of himself, and, you guessed it, a plate of --spagetti-- spaghetti (fuck spelling). I dunno what Heracles is drawing, I don't really talk to him all that much.

Yeah, so after Art is lunch, so I rush to the cafeteria to buy my lunch before the lines get too big, and then out to the hallway where we all sit and eat lunch. Yao, Kiku and Roderich got there first as usual. So we eat and talk, and I ask Roderich about his morning. He tells me about the theory work he was assigned (he's in the next book over, he's a piano prodigy), and about how his Math class sucks (my words, not his), because his teachers some kinda wack job. I tell him about art class, and refer back to Kiku and Yao. Then Roderich complains about how he has Gym next, which he doesn't really like. But then he says he's looking forward to Geography with Elizabeta (which I silently scoff at), and then Orchestra with me (which I totally do not care that he was happy about it). Then Toni and Francis show up, and sit next to me, Romano following close behind, sulking about something I don't give a shit about. Francis and I, as usual, talk about the hot girls that walk by (like that freaky Braginsky's sister, Katja. Damn, she's Fine, with a capital F. I think that's probably her bra size...), and Francis makes some lewd comments that I laugh and Roderich splutters at. Sissy. Soon enough, I feel Francis and myself being whacked in the head with Elizabeta's Tupperware, and hear her bitch about how horrible Francis and I are. Psycho Bitch. So she scoots really close to Roderich, like the giddy schoolgirl she is, and asks him about his day. I roll my eyes, and turn to Feliciano and West, who had just showed up. I ask Feliciano what he brought for lunch, with absolute confidence that it would be pasta. Surprisingly, he'd actually brought some kinda soup in a thermos, and offered a spoonful to me. It had some kinda meatballs, little round pasta-ball-things, and spinach floating in it. It didn't look all that appetizing, but Feliciano's so cute and happy-go lucky, I wouldn't wanna hurt his feelings. It tasted pretty good, actually, and I asked him what it was.

"Italian Wedding Soup" he answered, and West and I gaped. He laughed, and said "It's just a mistranslation from the original Italian 'minestra maritata', which means 'married soup', because the flavours go so good together that they're married. It's just an expression. It's not like you have to marry me or anything."  
I was somewhat relieved, because though Feliciano's cute, I don't think I ever wanna get married. To anyone. Ever. Never. Eurgh.

So I finish my cold lunch (it was some kinda pasta salad, tasty as hell), and drank my soda, and tried to start another conversation with Roddy. But Elizabeta was still talkin' it up, so I could hardly get a word in edgewise, and soon enough, I checked my watch, and it was 12:18, and I had a few minutes to spare before the 5 minute warning bell, so I started to pack my garbage together, and got up, and glanced over at Roderich. He was still politely engaged in --bullshit-- conversation with Elizbeta, and he smiled at me sort of apologetically, like he wanted to talk to me, but yet didn't want to interrupt Eli. He waved goodbye, and I nodded, Francis and Toni getting up to follow me. Lovino sort of glanced over to Toni, then snorted and turned to talk to Feliciano. What a little bitch. So the Bad Touch Trio left upstairs for Math class.

I take Applied Math. Not coz I need to, but because my teacher last year thought I was stupid (I just couldn't be bothered), she recommended me into Applied Math. It's too fucking easy, and boring. I score perfect (or close to- again, I couldn't be bothered to check my work) on every test and assignment, and the teacher, Mr. What's-his-Face, practically does the work for us. I swear, it's **APPLIED** Math, not **REMEDIAL**. Francis is in Applied Math too, but he wasn't recommended, he's just lazy. Lazy French bastard. So yeah, more Mathematics bullshit, and then it's time for Gym.

My Gym teacher's sooo boring. He talks in a monotone voice, even when he's yelling (I didn't even know that was possible), and we play all these stupid boring sports. Like Ringette, which is this really girly adaptation of Hockey or something, except with decapitated hockey sticks and, you guessed it, rings. This kid in my class, Matthew, is a real kickass goalie, but I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who even notices him. He plays goalie because no one bothers to pass to him if he's anything else, and everyone is awed whenever he saves a goal "out of nowhere". Dumbasses. His brother Alfred is in our gym class too, but he's more of a real hockey kind of person (but not as much as Matthew), and would rather play Basketball (which he insists is awesome solely because it's American. Dumbass.) than anything else.

So yeah, we play Ringette, and our team won (I'm on Mattie's team), and I pack up my crap and grab my violin case from my locker for Orchestra. I get there ten minutes early, and no one's arrived yet, so I decide to warm up with a really difficult piece that I like, called "The Devil's Trill". I love it, it's so awesome, and it sounds powerful. It's for more than one violin, though, so I just play whichever part I feel like. I think I'm really getting the hang of using vibrato on the violin. This piece is really good for practicing that, because of all the vibrato, hence the name "Devil's **Trill**".

Suddenly, I get this feeling that I'm being watched, and then I hear some piano softly playing behind me, the accompaniment. I decide to finish the piece anyway, and when I turn around, just like I suspected, Roderich was seated at the piano. "You're very good." He comments. I nod. "Thanks. You're pretty good too." I reply. "I didn't know you knew this piece." I say. "I like this one. It's by Tartini, right?" He asks. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. But this arrangement I think is by... Kreisler." He nods in acknowledgement as other kids begin to file in the classroom, and I get my music binder out of my pack.  
Soon the class begins, and we play through our repertoire (there are too many songs to list). After an hour and a half, the maestro (Mrs. Karpusi- She does a shitload of a lot in this school...) dismisses us, telling us to take our instruments home to practice over the weekend. I decide to walk home with Roderich, like I've been doing for a while as of recent times. I come up behind him, and clap my hand on his shoulder. "Hey, mind if I stalk you?" I joke, and he shakes his head goodnaturedly. "Sorry about lunchtime, Gilbert. You know how Elizabeta is... I didn't want to hurt her feelings." He apologised awkwardly. I shake my head in return, and say it's fine. I know how scary Eli can be, especially when she's been insulted. I learned that the hard way at her house one day a few years ago, when I insulted her cooking. She reached over and whacked me over the head with the nearest thing she could find. Which just so happened to be a frying pan. Which fucking hurt.

So we walk along, and talk about whatever, as usual. I talk about home life, about West's dogs, Blackie, Berlitz and Aster. I swear to Gott, West treats those dogs like spoiled children. He turns into an entirely different person around his dogs. He's still stern, but you can practically hear the pride gushing in his voice, it makes me want to hurl. But his dogs are really cute, and they're perfectly trained. They jump around all happy like, and they're really affectionate, but they never jump at you, and they only touch you if you allow them.

Roderich talks about his piano lessons, and such, and about how he's planning on taking up cello, and thinks I should too, because it's a great instrument. I think so as well, but learning a new instrument on top of violin, keyboard, guitar, AND vocal is a bit much, especially with my visual arts. I tell him this, and he agrees after a minute. He doesn't really get why I bother with vocal or visual arts, but then again, I don't see why he bothers with harpsichord lessons either. So it's mutual misunderstanding. After a while, we arrive at his house. We sit on his front porch with our theory books as I wait for my bus home, I work on our latest excercise, and he works ahead. He works too hard. We talk in between, and have a goodnatured argument on our favourite composers (Yeah, someone as awesome as me is a bit of a music dork. That just makes music all the more awesome.) He insists that Beethoven was Austrian, even though he was totally German. But my favourite composer is Friedrich II. Not only was he king of Prussia, he was a composer too, and a flutist flautist (what a weird fucking word for someone who plays the flute...). We finally decided that not only was Beethoven German (he's so stubborn...), but that we both agreed that Chopin was a great composer too, because we both love his Etudes (My favourite is Op.10 No. 12, and Roddy's is Op. 25, No. 11.), and his Nocturnes (We both agreed on Nocturn in E Flat Major Op.9 No. 2).

Holy shit this is a long Entry... This took about an hour to write... Well, to wrap this up. Not much happened after that, except my bus came and I went home. Then I finished my English homework, and had dinner, practiced Violin, worked on my Art, fed and played with Gilbird, and now I'm writing this. I'm going to go to bed now, because it's going on 11 o'clock, and I like to get at least ten hours of sleep on weekends.

Gute Nacht,  
Gilbert "The Awesome" Beilschmidt


	2. March 28th, 2010

**A/N: Chapter 2 is up quick, but I can't say if you can expect that too often for this fic... I just write it spontaeneously, I can't really say I've consciously been planning this out yet. I have some plot points that have been premeditated, but as this fic is based somewhat on my own life (this next bit is entirely made up because I love Gilbert, therefore I must break him), so I have to just see how everything turns out first. :P**

**Please enjoy chapter two of The Life and Times of Gilbert the Awesome!**

* * *

Saturday, March 28, 2010 Time: 3:45

Dear Journal,

As usual, I was awesome today.

I love Saturdays. It's one day a week that I can just sleep. I ended up waking at around 11:00am, when West knocked at my door, telling me that it was time to clean.

Because that's exactly how I want to spend my weekends. Yeah, so I cleaned the bathrooms and dusted, and then tidied the kitchen. Ugh, that should be West's job, he's such a housewife. He and Kiku, they're neat freaks. I like Feliciano, coz he couldn't care less if he made a mess or not.

So when I finished cleaning, I practiced my violin more, this time with Ave Maria, by Caccini. It sort of made me sleepy, so I made it a point to next practice my guitar, with some Rammstein, bitches. So after I blasted the sleep out of me, and probably the hearing outta West, I decided for a little more mood whiplash, and decided to practic playing piano. I decided I would learn the accompaniment for Devil's Trill, because it sounded cool when Roderich played it, and if I were ever to record it, I would first want Roderich to play it, though I doubt he would, so it'd be better if I knew it as well. It isn't too hard, not if you learn the different parts of each hand seperately. I'll need to keep working on it though.

By the time I'm done jamming, it's around 3:00pm, and I feel like going out. So I decide to call up the Bad Touch Trio, and --take names and kick ass-- hang out at the mall. So I call up Francis, and ask him if he has plans. And dammit, he does. He apparently has a date with this girl Michele, who I admit, is hot. She's from some island off the coast of Africa, and she's got this whole 'wild beauty savage girl' thing going on. In other words, she's cute, and clueless. And apparently, Francis knew her from when they were kids, because his family knows hers, and they went to visit her in --wherever-the-fuck-- Seychelles. So that leaves Francis out. The priss probably has to go get his nails done. I'm not even kidding (oh how I wish I were...).

Next, I call Tonio. And lo and behold- He has a fucking date too. Apparently, that bitch Romano finally got around to asking him out after school, and they're going to see a movie or something stupid that I certainly do not care about.

So I decide I'm going to call Roderich. And would you believe this? He has plans too. He's going to the library with Elizabeta, for some Geography project that isn't even due for two weeks. Keener. I swear to Gott, between the two of them with Roderich to his teachers and Eli to Roddy, there's enough kiss-ups to explode a Hershey factory. (I don't fucking care if that analogy was lost.)

So with all options lost, I end up asking West if he wants to go to the mall with me, and he tells me he's busy, and that he has to go walk his lieblings (damn cute dogs...).

Who cares? I don't. I'm so awesome, I don't care about being alone. And I certainly don't care that Elizabeta is hanging out with Roddy. Because being alone rocks. All I need is my awesome self.

Have a nice fucking day,

Gilbert the Awesome

Post Script:

Time: 10:30pm

Screw that. Today sucked. I ended up just staying home and drawing. Damn people and their damn happy couple-ness. Damn.


End file.
